1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved container for shot of a shotshell used in target shooting, hunting or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A special shotshell which, when fired from a shotgun barrel having a slight degree of choke, such as an improved cylinder or a skeet choke, provides a dense pattern comparable to a pattern provided by a conventional shotshell charge fired from a modified choked barrel of a shotgun, is not now available on the market.
Accordingly, a shotgun having a slight degree of choke can be used only for short range shooting, and to obtain a more effective and longer range shooting, using such a shotgun, the barrel must be replaced with an extra barrel or an interchangeable choke or an adjustable choke attached to the muzzle of the barrel. Such a replacement or attachment and detachment is troublesome and expensive.
FIG. 9 shows a known shotshell, by way of example, having a case 2 set in a metal base 2A provided, on an end portion 1 thereof, with a pressed-in primer (not shown). The case 2 contains powder 3, a wad 11, composed of a cup wad 4 and a filler wad 5, a shot cup 6, and shot 7, charged in this order. These elements are charged in the case 2 and secured therein by a crimp 15 constituted by a disc 8 and a curl 9, which defines an open end of the case 2 and secures the disc 8 to the case 2. The shot cup 6 is made of a disc 6B and a plurality of petals 6A integral therewith and forming a cylinder. The adjacent petals 6A define therebetween slits 10. The petals 6A are deformed outward and spread like a flower in bloom, due to a pressure imposed by an impact thereof with the air immediately after being fired from the muzzle, whereby the shot cup 6 is immediately separated from the shots 7 and falls to the ground, so that it does not become an obstacle to the spread of the shot 7.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a container of shot of a shotshell, in which a more effective longer range shooting can be obtained merely by exchanging a type of shotshell to be used and without the need to modify the degree of choke.
The container according to the present invention is used instead of the conventional shot cup 6, to ensure that the shot 7 travels while being held within the container for a certain space of time after the shotshell is fired, to thereby realize a longer effective shooting range.